The Drawing
by NAWag1R
Summary: Sometimes a drawing is just that, but sometimes a drawing can mean much much more


Title: Sometimes a Drawing is More

Author: NAWAG1R

Characters/Pairing: Jeb/DG

Rating: NC-17/M

Summary: Sometime a drawing is just that, there are times when a drawing is more than just a drawing.

Warning: Here be smut. Just smut and barely anything that could resemble a plot

Disclaimer: I don't own them I wish that I did... well maybe just Wyatt and Jeb Cain.

Jeb made his way through the maze toward Finaqua. He had been told that he could find his father there. He was greeted by the guards but he didn't pay attention to them. He ran through the palace looking for his father. Finally running head first into a brick wall of a man. Looking up from the floor he saw his father face. He stood quickly.

"What's your hurry, son?" Cain asked.

"I… uh… I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You all took off so quickly after the battle at the tower I didn't get a chance to see you." He heard something behind him and turned. Seeing Azkadellia his hand immediately went to the knife at his hip. DG suddenly appeared at his side and grabbed his wrist.

"My sister is as much of a victim as everyone else. The witch did all those horrible things while wearing her face like a mask." Her other hand brushed his hair out of his face as slid down his cheek as she said, "It's over now, Jeb. You have to let it go."

He looked into her eyes as he slowly nodded. Her hand was still wrapped around his wrist and he could feel her shaking.

"Princess, are you alright? You're shaking."

"I'm tired. I used more magick in the last few days than I have in the last 15 years, annuals, whatever. I need a nap." She released Jeb's wrist.

DG started to walk toward her room when she stumbled and started to fall. Jeb was quick and caught her before she fell too far. Cain saw the care that his son was showing the princess and couldn't help but smile. 'Adora, you raised him well,' he thought.

Cain opened the door to DG's room.

"Jeb, bring her in here." He called. As Jeb entered the room he saw that DG was limp in his son's arms. As Jeb laid her on the bed he moved closer to check on her. "When did she pass out?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Is she going to be ok?" Jeb asked as he held her hand.

"I'm sure she'll be fine as soon as she gets some rest. Why don't you go get cleaned up and get some rest yourself?" Cain told his son.

"I can't leave her unguarded." He said looking at his father.

"That's my responsibility."

"Ok. I'll go clean up, and you can stay with her. Then I'll come back. How's that?"

"Fine just go."

Jeb walked into the bathroom and closed the door. 'Damn, no shower,' he thought. The bathtub was built directly into the floor and was going to take a while to fill. He dug around in the drawers and cabinets looking for soap and a comb. Items found he was about to strip out of his clothes when someone knocked. He opened the door and his father handed him some clean clothes.

"They're mine but they'll do."

"Thanks. I'll be done quickly. How's DG?"

"She's still not awake yet. Why are you so concerned, you just met her?"

"Do you remember those pictures I used to draw when I was little?"

"Yeah, you said you were drawing the girl of your dreams."

"Well I never stopped drawing her. This is the last one I did. 1 week ago." Jeb handed the paper to Cain.

"Jeb, this is… This is DG." Cain had a look of shock on his face he couldn't believe that all these years his son had been drawing the princess.

"I know. Look we can talk later I am going to wash up." Taking the clean clothes he closed the bathroom door, stripped off his dirty ones and tossed them across the room except for the red scarf that his mother had made and slipped into the warm water of the bath. He ducked under the water and then grabbed the soap he had found and scrubbed the dirt and grime from his hair face a body. Climbing out of the tub he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He put on the clean clothes and rubbed the towel over his hair, the dragged the comb he had found through it. He picked up the scarf and left the bathroom. He carefully placed the scarf on a small table and sat next to DG.

"She'll be fine, son. You should go get some rest."

"I can't. I have to stay. I have to know if she's been drawing me."

Cain walked over to a bookshelf and scanned it quickly before pulling out a leather bound book and handing it to Jeb. "She has been. Probably for years just like you. They start out pretty bad but they get better. The last one is dated a week ago."

Jeb thumbed through the pages, each one of him at various stages of his life. He turned back to his father but Cain was already gone. He sat there on the edge of her bed with the book open on his lap when he heard, "Where did you get that?"

"My dad showed it to me. You've been drawing me for a long time, just like I've been drawing you." He handed her the same drawing that he showed his father. "I did that a week ago."

She studied the drawing. "This is unbelievable. For the longest time I thought that you were a dream and then there you were in the middle of the woods. I couldn't believe it. I always drew them first thing in the morning while the image was still fresh in my mind."

"That's when I drew mine, too. That's the only one I have now. The rest are long gone."

"I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Me too. DG, I'd really like to kiss you now."

Dg smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

He set the book on the floor and stroked her face gently. One hand settled at her hip the other at the back of her neck. He drew her to him and kissed her softly. He pulled her closer and quickly deepened the kiss. His tongue darted out to tease her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips parted and he wasted no time plunging in to explore. Her hand trailed down his neck from it's place in his hair to his chest and the buttons on his shirt. He let his hands slide across her body to meet at the hem of her green linen top. He lifted it, allowing his hands to skim her sides as he went. She lifted her arms and he pulled the top of, letting it fall to the floor. She quickly finished with the buttons on his shirt and he discarded that as well. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders and down his back. He stiffened as her hand brushed over the scars there.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, the scars on my back…"

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"I… no, not right now." He said as he kissed her again. He put he hands on her shoulders and let them trace the straps of her bra to the hooks. Exploring it with his fingers for a moment, he quickly figured it out and had it open and sliding down her arms. As she tossed it aside he laid her back on the bed and gently caressed her soft breasts skimming his thumbs over her nipples, making her moan. He leaned over her kissing the curve of her neck to the hollow of her throat down to the swell of her breasts. He took the right one in his mouth while caressing and kneading the left one. As his tongue licked and swirled over her breast he mimicked the motions on the other with his hand then switched sides. She swore he was going to drive her mad. He continued down kissing her stomach stopping and the top of her skirt. He slipped his fingers under the waist of her skirt and panties and pulled them off as she lifted her hips to help. She lay there completely exposed to him.

"Gods you are so beautiful."

"Your turn, Cowboy. Let me see you."

He smiled and stood up next to the bed her eyes on him the whole time. She shivered a bit as he started to unbutton his pants. He paused and helped her under the covers before continuing to unbutton and push his pants off onto the floor. He climbed back on the bed and joined her under the covers.

"You think I'm beautiful? You should take a second look at yourself. I can't imagine anyone being more perfect than you." She said as she ran her hands over the exposed flesh of his chest, back, stomach and ass. She committed each plane of hard toned muscle to memory. She pushed him onto his back climbing up and straddling him. She explored his chest scattering kisses across it working up to his neck leaving teasing kisses and light bites there. She made her way back down his body hovering over his straining erection. She knew what was coming and knew that with his size it was going to be painful. She didn't care, she had never wanted anything more than she wanted this man before her. She took him in her mouth, sweeping her tongue along his hard flesh. Pulling back she swirled her tongue around and over his tip. As she slid back down on him he pulled her over to his side and let his hand slide down to the juncture of her thighs slipping in between them. His fingers gently pressed passed her folds to toy with her. She moaned against him and he groaned. She needed him inside her. She returned to her efforts on him. She was moaning against him as he thrust his fingers into her. He continued to thrust into her as she went down on him.

Finally he could take no more. "DG, please I need to be inside you." He begged.

She let him slip from her mouth and pulled him on top of her. "I need you, Jeb. Thrust hard then hold still."

He positioned himself and thrust forward slightly. He pulled back then thrust forward again this time breaking through her barrier, then stilled as she cried out. He kissed away the tears that trailed down her face, whispering that he loved her and had since he was a little boy. He told her that no one would ever take her from him. She began to move beneath him and he gave a shallow thrust forward. She met him. He pulled back slightly and thrust forward again. She was moaning and whispering his name as her name fell from his lips. He slid a hand down her side to her leg and lifted it up around his waist and repeated the process with her other leg. This new angle allowed him a deeper penetration and she cried out as he thrust deeply into her. His pace quickened and DG tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Harder, Jeb, please."

"As you wish, Princess."

He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pulled her toward him as her thrust forward. Her hips lifted to meet his thrusts. He wasn't going to last much longer. His pace became frantic and erratic. She was moaning and calling his name into his ear. He could feel her body begin to shudder and clench around him and as she came shouting his name he followed quickly behind her with her name falling from his lips as he spilled himself in her. He held her tight as he rolled them over and cuddled her to his chest as he slipped free of her body.

"I am never leaving this room. As long as you are here with me I have everything I need."

"Someone would come looking for us eventually, DG."

"I know, but hey, a girl can have her fantasies. I am never letting you go, Jeb, never. And if anyone tries to take you away, I'll hurt them, badly."

"I don't doubt that, DG, not at all. Rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

She yawned, "Okay." She snuggled closer to him and under the covers, as the drifted into a contented sleep.


End file.
